


His Vessel

by Elementiss_5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Lance (Voltron), Demon Blood, Demonic Possession, Elements of Annabelle, F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Protective Shiro (Voltron), elements of the conjuring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: At an orphange, seven teenagers finally found a home, but when one of them start to act strange and a family friend finds out a deal was made and Lance is the one who's paying the price.





	His Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the Wicca's and a few other oc's who will be introduced later on in the story. Voltron is not mine

Walking into a main room, a sixteen year old girl was putting a tray of food near a woman’s bed. The girl’s blue eyes wondered over to the bed and she moved away some of the curtains, revealing a woman with peach skin, but her eyes were closed. The girl bit her lip and put down a bowl of soup, near the woman.

But as she was about to leave she heard a moan. The girl looked over onto a dresser and saw a piece of a mask. The girl put the doll mask into her hands and placed the mask onto the woman’s face and saw as the woman opened up her left green eye and looked over at the girl.

“It was quiet for so many years. I thought that it was over, but is it really over? The woman asked. 

The girl looked at her and asked, “What do you mean mom? Is there something wrong you need to tell me about?”

The woman let out a breath and said, “Atlanta, do you know how me and your father met and how I met your uncles Hunk, Shiro, Keith and Coran or your aunts Allua and Pidge?”

Atlanta shook her head and her mother gestured to her and Atlanta set down on the edge of the bed and her mother made sure that Atlanta was holding her hand, as she sniffled a little.

“It began back when my parents were helping out an orphanage…”

Opening up a pair of green eyes, a seventeen year old girl was looking outside of her bay window. Her hands were wrapped around a knee as she saw a desert place with nothing out there for miles, until she heard a knock on the door.

Seeing the door open, the girl looked over and saw a woman enter the room. The girl let go of her knee and let her leg fall down on the ground. 

The woman nodded and the girl got off the bay window and left the room, but as she got to the door, she heard a creak of wood. 

The girl turned around, wiping her brown hair a little, but saw nothing in the room was out of place. She turned around and began to go back on her path, towards the cracked door.

Meanwhile, inside of a bus, five teenage boys and two girls were inside and everyone was talking, but one teen. In the back of the bus was eighteen year old Lance McClain and he was just staring out the window with his blue eyes. 

Unlike a few members of the group Lance didn’t have a shade of peach or brown in his skin, but it was like a mixture of both colors, making his skin be a light brown, but it had a little shine to it.

Lance was in his own little world, that he didn’t see a hawaiian skinned boy sit near him, but he was snapped out, when the teen shook his shoulder.

Lance looked over and saw the teen as he said, “Lance, we’re almost to the new orphanage. Can’t you wait to see our new home?”

Lance nodded and said, “Sure Hunk. But can I be left alone for a while?”

Hunk nodded and went over to talk to Pidge, but Lance looked out the window and saw a two story house with two windows on the second floor with a little porch below the second floor, covered by a shackle roof.

Everyone was looked at it, but Lance was instead looking down at the ground of the bus, until it stopped, almost making Lance hit the seat before him, but he used a hand to stop himself.

Once Lance looked back up, he was that everyone was off the bus, but a a japanese teen with black hair, but his bangs were white.

“Lance, do you need help?” the teen asked. Lance replied, with a smile, “I can manage, just give me a second okay?”

Once Shiro got off the bus, everyone met a man and woman, who were holding hands, but both had brown hair and green eyes.

The man came up to Shiro and said, “You must be Tadaski Shirogane. I’m Ben Wicca, the man who owns this house and the woman is my wife, Winter Wicca and our daughter is in her room or the living room. Is this everyone?”

Shiro shook his head and everyone heard a sound of metal on metal. They all looked over and saw Lance got onto the desert like ground, but there was a brace on his right blue jean pant leg with crutches in both of his hands. 

Ben gasped and Shiro said, “Lance was in a car accident when he was ten, killing his two brothers and his parents. He ended up with a leg that became really weak, making him cripple, but since he could still move it and feel it, he just got some crutches for walking.”

Ben nodded and Winter went over to Lance, who was looking around the house, but saw a shadow of someone in one of the windows. 

“Hey.” Winter said, snapping Lance out the daze he was in.

Lance looked at the woman and said, “Sorry, I was just overlooking in house. Is there anyone else who lives here?”

Winter replied, “Oh, my daughter Anna lives with us until she finds a college worth going to after next year and a maid who helps clean now, but that’s everyone.”

Lance nodded and began to follow the others into the house, not seeing the glowing yellow eyes that landed on him. 

Everyone got inside and saw a big hallway, with a kitchen on the left and a living room area on the right. One of the girls went over to the living room area and saw that the girl from before was reading a book. 

Ben went over and said, “This is Anna, our daughter and I’ll go ahead and take yoy all to your rooms. Follow me.” 

The group followed Ben up the stairs, but Lance stayed behind and looked over at Anna. He saw her green eyes moved so fast and her brown hair was in a down ponytail, but it had a small braid near her right eye.

He was about to say something, but a female voice said, “Lance! Come on!”

Lance looked up and saw a fifteen year old teen with her amber eyes staring at him through round glasses. He chuckled and began to hobble over to the stairs and meet up with the girl.

As he walked down the second floor hallway, he came across a door. SOmething about the door made him want to open it, but a hand got to the knob before he could even touch it.

He looked up and saw Ben was right there and he said, “This door remains locked and don’t try to open it alright?”

Lance nodded and began to walk down the hallway, to meet the others, but he didn’t see nor hear a creak of wood, as the door opened, but just a crack.

That night, Shiro Hunk and the two other teens were sleeping, but Lance just kept on tossing and turning in his bed, but after a few minutes finally got to sleep, not seeing as something dropped three or four drops of a liquid into his water.

But that very second the liquid was done dropping, Lance woke up from a nightmare and gasped, looking around the room, seeing a moonlight glow through a winodw nad loked over, seeing Hunk was sleeping on the bed to his right and Shiro and the two other boys were sleeping near the window. 

He calmed down is heatbeat and looked over at the glass of water. He took it and drank vicourusly and laid back down, gettign to sleep shorter than he expected, but didn’;t feel the pain his body was going through now.


End file.
